


The reason

by MadQueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Mad King Ryan, Mad king ryan and reader boiiiiiis, will probably add more tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: “You know…” Ryan said from above you, his sword glistening with blood in the dim light of the cave. “There is a reason they call me the mad king.” 
You attempted to stand up, but the blood loss kept you from getting far and you collapse again against the jagged rocks of the cave, causing even more wounds.
“Silly, silly girl…” The king mumbled under his breath, walking closer to you and he squats down in order to be level with your body.





	

“You know…” Ryan said from above you, his sword glistening with blood in the dim light of the cave. “There is a reason they call me the mad king.” 

You attempted to stand up, but the blood loss kept you from getting far and you collapse again against the jagged rocks of the cave, causing even more wounds.

“Silly, silly girl…” The king mumbled under his breath, walking closer to you and he squats down in order to be level with your body. “I’m not going to hurt you… Not further anyway… Now, you never asked me why they call me the mad king.” 

You just glare at him from your spot on the ground and wait for him to give his own explanation. 

“It’s because,” He sighs, rolling his eyes at your refusal to cooperate, and continues when he realizes you really aren’t going to answer. When you look away one of his hands comes up to pull your face back in order to meet his eyes once more. “I’m unpredictable. I’m just mad enough to keep you alive.” His eyes never leave yours as he gives you the answer, but as soon as he’s done he drops your chin and stands back up. 

He laughs when he sees you try to talk, just coughing out more blood. 

Ryan sheathes his sword and leaves the cave with a final comment you don’t quite hear. 

A few seconds later, or minutes- you can’t really tell because everything is really just blending together, a man comes into the cave and kneels at your side. 

“Hi, you seem to be in pretty bad shape… The king sent me in to take care of you… Can you hear me?” The man has a thick accent you don’t recognize, but you can tell he isn’t from Achievement City. He sounds almost as scared as you feel to see you in your current state and you can’t tell if it’s comforting that he cares or worrying that he’s afraid. At the very least he sounds like he’s genuinely trying to help. 

You nod weakly in order to answer his question as your eyes flutter closed. They feel heavy and the world is kind of being distanced away. You barely feel his hands working on you, patching all of the scratches and cuts up. 

He’s talking still, it sounds like he’s trying to reassure you. He seems nice. He works on you for awhile and when it’s bandaged enough to where you aren’t in immediate danger of bleeding out, he stops.

You’re kind of drifting back and forth in a varying degree of consciousness, but you hear his next comments very clearly. 

“I’ll take care of you.” He mumbles as he picks you up and carries you out of the cave, setting you on a horse in front of him. “The king told me to take you back to the castle. He wants to keep you.” He climbs on the horse as well, steadying you as you begin to walk along the trail presumably back to the castle. 

You eventually pass out on the horse in the man’s arms at the gentle chatter of him talking into your ear.

You wake up to a very bright room. That’s the first thing you notice. It’s almost too bright, but eventually your eyes focus on the redstone powered lights above you. The second and third things you observe you notice rather quickly. You’re on what appears to be a very comfortable bed and… that voice is still there. 

“...So that’s when I-” He pauses as you open your eyes. “Oh, you’re awake! Good morning.” He sounds so cheerful, so happy. He has blue eyes and a spiky mop of brownish blond hair on his head, as well as a light dusting of stubble across his chin. A mix match of green covers his body and it vaguely reminds you of a creeper, something you hadn’t seen previously. He seems comfortable in his armchair stationed beside your bed. “Can you talk?” He continues, ignoring your staring. 

“Yes.” You try and say, but it comes out really weak and scratchy because of disuse and how dry your throat was. It’s only then that you notice the water in a glass beside the bed you’re in. 

The man notices you staring at it and nods towards it, giving a flash of brilliant teeth. 

You eagerly grab the water and drink most of it, soothing the itch in your throat. You set the glass of water back on the nightstand and look back to the man. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Gavin.” He smiles and holds out a hand, which you accept and shake. 

Gavin pulled back, trying to getting comfortable in his chair once more. He seems more on edge than before, as if something were on the tip of his tongue. 

“Why was he…” Gavin’s posture doesn’t go unnoticed, instantly getting more rigid as he begins his question. “Why did the king attack you?” He can’t help but to direct his eyes straight to the dirt floor. “What was that all about?” He asks, a forced smile now gracing his lips and you can tell it’s his attempt to keep the conversation friendly.

“He was angry at me. I did something very bad that he was punishing me for.” You trailed off, trying to avoid answering the question. 

“But what did you do?” He asks quickly, his curiosity getting the best of him. 

Now it’s your turn to divert your eyes. The question hangs heavily in the air, but your tongue turns dry once more. 

Gavin lets out a nervous laugh. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. I’m not here to interrogate you.” His look of sympathy is comforting. “I’m just your nurse.” 

You let out a breath of relief and offer up to Gavin a small smile of your own as thanks. 

“So, let’s talk about some other stuff.” His posture changes once again, relaxing into the chair and it’s almost like the elephant in the room had disappeared from sight, leaving only a friend in it’s wake. “What do you do for fun then?”

**Author's Note:**

> I found this buried on my old computer on an old word document. This is from 2014, I wrote it right after I wrote Nicknaming and Good Morning. I'm going through it and editing it to my liking, but there will be more to this story... Eventually.


End file.
